


A fiery romance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Will the flames of love be physical flames or metaphorical flames?





	A fiery romance

It's the summer of 1994 and our story begins in a dragon sanctuary in Romania where Charlie Weasley is talking to his favourite dragon Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Charlie beamed, "Look lovely today, Berta."

Norberta said, "You always say I look lovely, Char Char."

Charlie replied, "That's because you always do look lovely my dear."

Norberta asked, "Do you think your family will disapprove of you dating a dragon?"

Charlie assured her, "My family are going to love you."

Norberta pointed out, "You can't exactly bring me to dinner though, I'm too big to fit in your burrow."

Charlie chuckled. "I live in a house called The Burrow not an actual burrow."

Norberta sighed. "I might accidently breathe fire like I sometimes do when I'm nervous."

Charlie smirked. "My mother always warned me not to get involved in a fiery romance and yet here I am. In a relationship with a dragon."

Norberta responded, "Okay, okay, I get your point. I'm just worried about meeting your family."

Charlie stated, "You'll do great, my family likes everyone. So, I'm sure they'll like you."

Norberta whispered, "You're the only human who really understands me."

Charlie smiled. "And you're the only dragon that really understands me."


End file.
